


Stare Into the Night

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Series: Silverbrooke City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Gen, Magic, Silverbrooke City, Werewolf, but also for money, city, killing to protect, lycan, partners, sentinel, supernatural species are known about, things go bump in the night, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silverbrooke City is just another metropolitan area, full of big businesses and dark alleys. However, unlike some of its smaller brethren, Silverbrooke is home to a rather large population of the Sentinels. Those bounty hunters who are recruited to protect the streets of the city, crawling through the dark on a hunt, and killing in the name of justice. And profit.</p><p>Meet two of Silverbrooke's Sentinels, off on a hunt for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Disturbed's "The Night".
> 
> Soooo, this is one of a few pieces I've done out of NOWHERE when inspiration hit me upside the head with a 2x4. It's loosely inspired by Underworld (fucking awwwesoooome movie series), but mostly is just a concoction of my imagination.
> 
> So enjoy.

Rain fell down in sheets in Silverbrooke City as the moon rose high in the darkened sky. It was night time, but the city was no where near asleep. Buildings and houses remained lit, clubs were in full swing, and cars raced up and down the streets.

And in the crisp night air, blood was to be spilled tonight.

A willowy man appearing in his early thirties strolled the lively streets under an umbrella, his expensive suit protected from the rain by the device. It wasn't hard to recognize the man as a vampire, considering his slightly ethereal appearance and the fact that he did nothing to change his eyes from their vampiric ice blue. Vampires could shift their eye color back to its natural shade, but many chose not to, reveling in the parts of themselves that separated them from other beings.

However, this particular vampire was being hunted. With his nose stuck up so far in the air, it was no wonder he had no idea of the wolfish smirks that followed him through the shadows. 

They weren't sure why, but their alpha desired this vampire dead. And who were they to defy their leader’s orders? The twin lycae moved quickly and quietly through the crowds and alleys, shadowing their pray’s footsteps with dogged determination. They, too, did not notice that they had their own predators stocking them.

"Bet you can’t get both of them in one shot," A male voice whispered in the dark a few blocks away, and a few stories above ground. A second voice, female this time, scoffed quietly, not replying. 

From the cover of darkness, a blur of movement appeared and disappeared over the balcony of the building, heading toward the three males below. A second blur followed the first. Both stopped together, closer to the Lycae brothers and vampire, who were now approaching parts of the city that were less populated at night. If the wolves were going to attack, they would do so very soon.

"How do you want to do this?" The male of the pair standing on the building’s rooftop stood from his crouch silently, aiming the soft inquiry at his partner. The female’s blazing red hair, pulled into a low ponytail, spilled over one shoulder as she leaned forward, eyes blazing their vampire hue.

"Like this," the female’s voice was vaguely amused as she leaped from the building without warning, drawing her preys’ attention, along with the other vampire’s, "Hey there, boys."

Moving fluidly, before either lycan could recover from the surprise, she sprinted forward, lining up a shot, and fired a bullet straight between the eyes of the first brother at point blank range. The bullet struck the same spot in the other brother’s forehead, who was standing right behind his twin.

All she could do was smirk in mirth as both wolves fell and the vampire male looked like he was about to shit his finely tailored pants.

"That was just cheating, Ivy!"

The redhead propped one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, gun in hand, smirking as her partner landed next to her, “Cheat? There were no rules, Nicolaie. You thought I couldn't kill them both with one shot. You were wrong. And now you owe me another favor, Mr. High and Mighty.”

Nicolaie kept up his glare for a few seconds, staring straight into his partner’s natural green eyes, before giving up and pouting most adorably, “You’re just plain mean, Lillith.”

Lillith rolled her dazzling green eyes and holstered her weapon, ignoring the male’s pouting face. Approaching the frozen vampire a few feet away, she opened her mouth to speak when he beat her to it.

"Who the hell are you?” The blond vampire croaked, voice shaking.

Lillith rolled her eyes, sighing in agitation, “We’re the ones that just saved your sorry ass from those poor excuse for wolves on the ground over there. You are being hunted by the lycae it seems, so I suggest you get yourself under cover and guarded.”

"Y-you’re not going to protect me?!" The blond sputtered, eyes widening.

"Bitch, do I look like a babysitter to you?” Lillith replied nastily, baring her fangs at the other. Without paying him any further attention, she stalked over to the fallen lycae and picked up one of the bodies, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Let’s go, Nicolaie."

"Yes ma’am," Nicolaie smiled lazily and slung the other body over his own wide shoulders, following after the temperamental bombshell that was his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and not really much of a story, I know, that was kind of the point. I was writing these shorts to fuel my writing in general, trying to get myself to put something down on paper (or rather type up on keyboard). 
> 
> However, I was so happy with that piece, that I started writing more to go with it, so this will be the start of a series of little oneshots. Maybe as I get farther into character development I'll make a chaptered part and really get into the storytelling.
> 
> But for now, if anyone actually reads them, I hope you enjoy the shenanigans that Ivy and Nic get up to.
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> P.S. I'll probably put out a little document in this series group with information about the Sentinels so people don't get too confused.


End file.
